1. Field of the Invention
The prone positioning device described herein is in the field of devices to support and position a person. More specifically, the device supports the head, neck and upper torso of a person in a prone position during a medical procedure such as surgery. The prone positioning device provides access and visibility to the face of the patient while the patient is in the prone position during the medical procedure.
2. Summary of the Invention
Embodiments of the prone positioning device for a patient comprise a facial cushion for supporting the head of the patient, said cushion comprising a support component having an upper and a lower surface, and a plurality of feet extending downwardly from the lower surface of the support component for supporting the support component in an elevated position above a work surface; a first aperture extending from the upper surface of the support component to the lower surface thereof for receiving at least a portion of the patient's face; a second aperture extending through a side of the facial cushion, said second aperture defined by a first foot and a second foot selected from the plurality of feet, the lower surface of the support layer and the work surface; a wedge-shaped component attached to the lower surface of the support component of the facial cushion, said wedge-shaped component having an angled upper surface; and a reflective surface disposed on the angled upper surface of the wedge-shaped component; wherein the reflection of the portion of the patient's face disposed on the first aperture is visible through the second aperture as reflected by the reflective surface; and wherein the facial cushion is formed from a foam material.
In further embodiments of the prone positioning device, the first aperture comprises a lateral section wide enough to expose the eyes of the patient, and a section extending perpendicular to the lateral section to expose the nose of the patient.
In embodiments, the prone positioning device further comprises a wedge-shaped chest cushion having a lower surface, an angled upper surface, two sides and an end wall; said angled upper surface intersecting said lower surface at an acute angle at a first end of the chest cushion opposite to the end wall; wherein the end wall of the chest cushion is attached a side of the facial cushion for supporting the chest of the patient.
In additional embodiments of the prone positioning device, the wedge-shaped component and the chest ramp are removeably attached to the facial cushion.
In further embodiments of the prone positioning device, the facial cushion further comprises a top layer of soft material to comfortably support the patient's face, said top layer of soft material attached to the upper surface of the support component.
In alternative embodiments, the prone positioning device further comprises at least one bolster disposed along a portion of the sides of the angled upper surface of the chest cushion and the upper surface of the support component of the facial cushion.
In other alternative embodiments of the prone positioning device, wires, tubes or other diagnostic or therapeutic equipment pass into the patient's mouth or nose through the first and second apertures in the facial cushion.